


Just Hold What's Right

by Anonymous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: (also kinda implied, Emotional Manipulation, Handholding, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Judy upholds the law - it's easy - but holding hands is the most complicated thing she's ever known.





	1. I Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Shamefully inspired by "Searching For A Hand That Fits Just Right - by revenblue" interesting fic, check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also this is kinda AU were Judy and Dawn are/were close friends and Dawn emotionally manipulated Judy a lot. But I guess you could see it as implied romance. So I tagged it anyways - despite only Nick/Judy being the only (intentionally) implied romance here.)

Bellwether had a hoof ; and yet it felt like claws against her skin.

 

Reaching deep beneath the gray fur – she claimed their “hands” were a perfect fit. And hand-in-hand they were, as she tearfully said her goodbyes, the day she left to serve her sentence.

 

“I’m sorry, Judy.”

 

She acts like she means that, tears falling down. She began to gently caress her face, like she actually cared, like they were actually something.

 

Judy stares blankly back at her,

 

“You tried to kill me.”

 

She sounds flat, uncaring.

 

But then she cries.

 

“And yet, I don’t want to let go.”


	2. But I Can't Hold On

Wilde, however, did have claws. Yet she never felt them.

 

“Are you doing alright?”

 

He asks, genuinely considerate, genuinely caring about her. She respects that – she _needs_ that. She grasps his paw, it felt right, but Bellwether still lingered there.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Judy lets go, her paw now feels too empty, “I just trusted her a little too much, I guess.”

 

Her partner frowns, wishing there’s more he could do, but only one thing comes to mind.

 

“Coffee?” He offers, holding out his paw again.

 

She doesn’t take it, but smiles, “Why not?.”

 

Wilde chuckles,

 

“Cmon then, _p_ _artner._ ”


	3. Though, Still, My Hand Stays On Yours

“I care about you.”

 

 

The claws return. With a tighter vengeance, turning her into Bellwether’s prey, the very dirt under her.

 

 

Even without holding her – she’s still got a tight grip on her. Judy felt sick.

 

 

“I can’t do this with you anymore.”

 

 

Bellwether watches innocently,

 

 

“Do what?”

 

 

“Play your game,” She wipes the wetness in her eyes away, “Be used by you.” Bellwether looks like she’s been struck with a bullet.

 

 

“There is no game – ”

 

 

Judy feels her world falling again, like it did before because of Bellwether, herself.

 

 

“No. Not again!”

 

 

She yells,

 

 

“Goodbye, Bellwether.”


	4. I'm Finally Forced To Let Go

“Judy, what happened back there?”

 

She’s horrible to get him concerned again ; yet her emotions weren’t too easily contained. Judy looks pained, as she’s now the one struck with the bullet. “I left her there.” She puts it simply.

 

Wilde’s ears flatten as it all becomes clear,

 

“ _Bellwether_ , she;s back at it again, filling you with misery.” He talks with disdain, but turns soft, “Geez, Carrots, that’s why you’ve been so down. Sorry.”

 

She lowers her head in shame – but – his paw returns, on hers, warm and comforting,

 

“Well, you’ll always have me.”

 

She’s squeezes it,

 

“Partner.”


End file.
